Carboncillo
by FrenrihrSkollhati
Summary: Peeta pintaba. En pasado. Era capaz de plasmar en un lienzo todo lo que sus ojos veían. Ahora ni siquiera es capaz de distinguir la realidad. O tal vez sólo tenga que volver a aprender. Parte V de Rumores en el camino.


**Disclaimer: **Los Juegos del Hambre y sus personajes son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. Esta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro.

**Nota:** Este fic pertenece a una serie de viñetas sobre mi canon-mental, lo que creo que pudo haber pasado en el canon sin que nosotros lo viéramos. Puede que algunas estén relacionadas entre sí, pero cada viñeta se puede leer sin necesidad de leer las anteriores. Distintos protagonistas, distintos pairings, y sin ningún orden temporal.

Leves referencias a **Justo así**.

**Beta:** Norixblack

_**Carboncillo**_

El primer cuadro que pintó Peeta después de su vuelta al Distrito 12, tras la guerra, el secuestro y su recuperación en el Capitolio termina en el jardín trasero de su casa, ardiendo junto al segundo, al tercero y al cuarto, un montón de pinturas, pinceles, una espátula y el trapo raído y ennegrecido que utilizaba para limpiar los materiales. La hoguera arde durante horas, y durante todo ese tiempo Peeta se queda allí quieto y silencioso, observando fijamente las llamas, como hipnotizado por ellas, inmerso en sus pensamientos. Es Katniss quien lo aparta de allí, de la mano y sin hablar, después de haber corrido asustada desde los bosques. El humo negro puede verse a un par de kilómetros de distancia.

Fue recomendación del doctor Aurelius el que volviera a pintar. Lo más cercano que había hecho Peeta desde su cautiverio en el Capitolio había sido la tarta de bodas de Finnick y Annie, que afortunadamente había sido un completo éxito. El doctor Aurelius pensó que sería una buena idea volver a sus antiguas aficiones (cocinar, pintar, Katniss) y utilizarlas como terapia para completar la recuperación. Los dos sabían que el secuestro, las pesadillas y los retrocesos jamás desaparecerían de su vida, pero ambos esperaban minimizar los daños, sanar un poco su mente, recuperar su vida. O la parte de ella que todavía quedaba, por pequeña que fuera.

Empezó el primer cuadro como empezó la colección que mostró en el Viaje de la Victoria: tras una pesadilla. Despertó sudando, jadeando y aterrado en el dormitorio de su casa en la Aldea de los Vencedores. Era de madrugada, entraba una brisa fresca por la ventana y era la noche más oscura de luna nueva. Apenas podía verse la mano frente a la cara. Estaba tan empapado en sudor que por un momento se convenció de que estaba sangrando, que había vuelto a su celda del Capitolio, que el llanto infantil que oía en la lejanía eran los gritos de Johanna en una de sus torturas.

Encendió todas las luces de la casa, cada bombilla, cada vela que encontró, un par de linternas que guardaba en su habitación y en la cocina, y el farol que tenía en el porche delantero y en el trasero. Hasta encendió la televisión, en un canal cualquiera, pero a los dos segundos silenció el sonido, incapaz de oír el acento exagerado de los ciudadanos del Capitolio.

Las manos le picaban por amasar, por hacer pan y bollos, y tal vez esos pasteles que aprendió de una revista de cocina en la Casa de Recuperación, pero la habitación se oscurecía ante sus ojos por momentos y la visión era reemplazada por las imágenes de su cabeza, inventadas por él o tal vez por el secuestro.

O tal vez fueran reales. Tal vez su mente lo recordaba pero su conciencia no. A pesar de todos los meses transcurridos, de todas las medicinas y drogas que tuvo que probar, a pesar de todas las conversaciones y discusiones que había tenido con personas de su pasado y su presente, a pesar de todo cada día se preguntaba si lo que recordaba había ocurrido de verdad. A veces incluso si lo que estaba pasando en ese mismo momento era real.

Pintó con largas pinceladas en colores terrosos y rojizos la cueva de los Juegos. Dibujó con precisión la roca que había tenido a sus pies, las agujas de pino que habían cubierto el suelo, la grieta que había memorizado mientras se preguntaba si el cuerpo que sentía junto al suyo, si la cabeza que tenía apoyada sobre su pecho era en verdad Katniss o un producto de su mente febril aún afectada por el veneno de rastrevíspula. La boca de la cueva estaba despejada e iluminada por el sol, con el cielo azul claro en el fondo y Peeta casi podía oír el arrollo corriendo unos metros más abajo.

Pero entonces el suelo de la cueva se llenó de sangre, las sombras en los huecos se agrandaron y se volvieron negras como el carbón, en el hueco de la entrada se creó la puerta de una celda, barrotes hechos de serpientes venenosas y ojos translúcidos, y allí en un rincón no estaba la medicina que le había salvado la vida, sino un insecto enorme y dorado, con alas de plumas negras y la cabeza de Katniss enseñando sus afilados dientes de muto.

Al día siguiente, Peeta ni siquiera se acordó de haberlo hecho. Se levantó del suelo de la habitación que utilizaba para pintar, el estudio de dibujo, en donde había terminado durmiendo de alguna manera, con los brazos y las manos llenas de pintura, el pelo duro del sudor y sin saber cómo había llegado a esa situación. Cuando vio el cuadro lo tiró de un manotazo y lo dejó bocabajo en el suelo, donde había caído, sin atreverse si quiera a volver a tocarlo.

Fue incapaz de salir de su casa en todo el día. Dejó las luces encendidas, la televisión funcionando y las ventanas abiertas pero las puertas cerradas. Katniss le llamó un par de veces desde el jardín, pero él no respondió. Ella no insistió, y una parte de su mente se alegró de que no lo hiciera. Se quedó todo el día sentado en un rincón de aquella habitación, dándole vueltas a un lápiz de carboncillo, sin moverse siquiera para lavarse la pintura de las manos.

El horno de su cocina se quedó frío durante los tres días siguientes. Al cuarto Haymitch entró como una exhalación, Peeta nunca supo cómo consiguió abrir la puerta desde fuera y sin llaves, y le obligó a ser útil para lo que quedaba del Distrito y suministrarlespan recién hecho, como había estado haciendo hasta entonces.

El olor dulce no sólo despertó a Katniss de donde fuera que se hubiera escondido aquellos días, que apareció por la puerta trasera con un par de ardillas en el morral de caza, sino también a esa otra parte de Peeta que había quedado relegada tras la abominación que sus manos habían creado.

Pintar los Juegos había sido una cosa, los cuadros eran horribles pero reales, y en cierta manera catárticos. Pintar las pesadillas que creaba su mente, deformando la realidad y corrompiendo una de las pocas cosas de las que podía sentirse orgulloso, era otra. Era como un agujero negro, le absorbía la energía, las ganas de levantarse por las mañanas y de buscar a Katniss para que ella no se dejara vencer también. Eran tres casas lo que les separaba y el pan solía quemarle las manos mientras andaba con pasos algo desiguales pero firmes; sin embargo ahora el pan se le enfriaba en las manos, o puede que fueran sus manos las que enfriaban el pan, y no se atrevía siquiera a salir de casa.

Fue Haymitch con su brusquedad lo que le puso de pie. Fue la mirada de alivio que recibió de Katniss la que le dio energías, y una leve sonrisa de sus labios agrietados la que le puso en marcha.

El segundo cuadro lo pintó en el salón de su casa. Era por la tarde y el sol entraba por el ventanal, encendiendo toda la sala con colores que comenzaban a tornarse anaranjados. Peeta había dispuesto en un rincón la mesa con un par de frutas, una hogaza de pan y las patas del pavo que Katniss había cazado aquella mañana. Necesitaba volver a pintar, esperaba volver a su estilo y dejar las pesadillas a un lado, crear de forma realista el resplandor del sol en la piel de la manzana, la rugosidad del pan, las grietas de las articulaciones de las patas, las sombras acordes con sus formas y la cantidad de luz, el contraste contra la sábana clara que utilizaba de fondo. Si tenía que empezar con algo fácil y básico, como había hecho siendo niño, pues empezaría por ahí.

Sin embargo, las pinceladas le salieron irregulares y temblorosas. Las manzanas eran demasiado delgadas y alargadas, el pan no tenía volumen, las patas eran garras contraídas, las sombras invadieron el fondo blanco cuando fue incapaz de darles la forma apropiada.

Cuando el sol se hubo puesto y Peeta supo que aquello no tenía remedio, apretó el pincel hasta que lo sintió astillarse bajo su mano. Oyó distraídamente la puerta abrirse y cerrarse segundos después, pero no se molestó en mirar quién había entrado. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, intentando tranquilizar su corazón alterado por la frustración, sintiendo la picazón en la garganta y bajo los párpados, y los pinchazos en la sien.

Momentos después oyó el pan siendo partido y la manzana cortada. Abrió los ojos y vio a Katniss en la mesa, rompiendo el modelo que había intentado reproducir y llenándolo todo de migas de pan y el jugo de la fruta. Se le acercó, le cogió de la mano y lo sentó en el sofá, antes de hacer lo mismo a su lado y darle la mitad del pan y de la manzana.

Peeta no supo si agradecerle u ofenderse por su intromisión. Se la quedó mirando durante unos momentos, viéndola morder la mitad de la fruta y comer el pan a dos carrillos, y de pronto tuvo ganas de llorar. Katniss apoyó su hombro contra el suyo acomodándose en el sofá, y cerró los ojos. Minutos después, la oyó respirar pesada y lentamente, y supo que se había dormido. Sin darse cuenta, él la siguió poco tiempo después.

Cuando volvió a despertar, a la mañana siguiente, con la espalda dolorida por la mala postura, la pintura había desaparecido, la mesa estaba recogida, los pinceles en su estuche limpios y secos, y ella había desaparecido en los bosques. Peeta encontró horas después el cuadro junto con los demás en su taller, al lado de aquél que aún seguía cara al suelo, como si se mereciera pertenecer al resto de sus pinturas de mejor técnica, mejores colores, y mejor pulso.

No se atrevió a moverlo de nuevo.

El tercer cuadro y el cuarto no fueron mejores. Intentó pintar la luz de una vela, acertar con los colores con su llama como única iluminación. El cuadro no tenía nunca la suficiente oscuridad, siempre parecía demasiado claro, con pocas sombras, con la vela demasiado grande, demasiado brillante. A la mañana siguiente, el cuadro no era más que un pedazo negro de tela mal oliente y pesada por la exagerada cantidad de pintura. Cuando lo cogió, se manchó las manos de negro y azul oscuro porque no había terminado de secarse.

El cuarto fue el peor. El doctor Aurelius decía que era normal que las pinturas no fueran tan buenas como antes, que los dibujos eran una huella de su mente, que debía tener paciencia, que tal vez debía buscar nuevas técnicas, improvisar, tal vez buscar inspiración, pero sin agobiarse porque eso sólo lo haría más difícil. Blablablá. Para Peeta todo eso era charla sin significado. Él no podía comprender lo que le estaba pasando. Peeta siempre había sabido plasmar lo que veía, cómo dibujar cada línea y pintar las sombras para que quedara lo más realista posible. Su técnica era ésa, ver y reproducir lo que veía. No había más. Era así de sencillo. El problema era que ahora no sabía si lo que veía lo veía de verdad o era una deformación de su mente. Tal vez fuera justo esto.

Fue tras una nueva pesadilla. No empezó como un mal sueño en absoluto, había una cama de sábanas revueltas y risas cálidas, pero terminó mal, con sangre por todos lados, y risotadas que retumbaban en una celda pequeña, oscura y fría. Despertó bañado en sudor, con las burlas resonándole en los oídos y las pupilas dilatadas, y no a causa de la oscuridad.

Llegó a su estudio de pintura, colocó un lienzo sobre el caballete e hizo un suave boceto con el carboncillo, líneas básicas y a mano alzada con movimientos rápidos y expertos. Después ni siquiera se molestó con los pinceles, pintando encima del dibujo con los propios dedos. El fondo con el talón y el lateral de la palma de la mano. Rasgó los detalles de las plumas con la espátula, con los meñiques pintó la trenza mezclando marrones y negros, y con los pulgares dibujó las llamas a su alrededor, consumiendo el pelo que iba cayendo a cenizas a los pies del vestido blanco, empapado en sangre. Para lo único que utilizó los pinceles, los más finos de los que disponía, fue para detallar los ojos grises, fieros e inhumanos, y los labios ensangrentados que dejaban entrever los colmillos de serpiente.

Cuando lo terminó tenía el pelo pegado a la frente en oscuros rizos encima de las cicatrices de quemaduras, los brazos le temblaban y no sabía si la humedad de sus mejillas era del sudor que le bajaba por las sienes o de lágrimas que no se había dado cuenta de soltar.

Para entonces ya había amanecido, el sol apuntaba tímidamente a un rincón del taller, y él temblaba como una hoja en pleno otoño. No esperó que la pintura se secara, cogió ese lienzo y los tres anteriores con un brazo, y todo el material que pudo con el otro, bajó las escaleras y lo tiró todo al jardín trasero. No fue difícil prender las telas impregnadas de productos inflamables. El humo negro le hizo toser al principio, hasta que las llamas hicieron crepitar los bastidores de madera. Entonces se quedó allí, al calor de la hoguera, observando las llamas como las había visto bailar sobre la cabeza de Katniss en su sueño, envolviéndola hasta carbonizarla por completo, junto con su vestido de boda y sus alas de sinsajo.

No respira con normalidad hasta que no llega ella, la verdadera Katniss, arrastrándolo hacia su casa, al cuarto de baño, para sentarle sobre la tapa del retrete y empezar a limpiarle la cara del humo, la pintura y el sudor.

—Eres un imbécil —le espeta ella. Tiene la toalla empapada en agua fría, intentando refrescarle la cara, pero él no lo nota. Sólo es capaz de mirarla a los ojos—. Esas cosas son tóxicas, Peeta, ¡te podías haber mareado o asfixiado! ¿Y si te hubieras caído sobre el fuego? ¡El fuego, Peeta!

Él no responde. Por una vez no sabe qué decirle, ni busca cualquier respuesta en su mente. Sabe conscientemente que sus sueños son eso, sueños, que lo más real en lo que pueden convertirse es en sus pinturas, pero hasta que no la tiene al alcance de la mano, hasta que no puede olerla, sentirla, verla, oírla, no puede respirar tranquilo. Ella está bien, enfadada, alterada, con el ceño fruncido. Está más viva que muchos días en los que tiene que ir él personalmente hasta su cama y ponerla de pie a base de fuerza física y cabezonería. Por un momento hasta se alegra de haber tenido la pesadilla si el resultado es sacar esa respuesta de ella.

Entonces, por un momento, vuelve a él el olor del pelo chamuscado y la sangre, y lo único que puede hacer es aferrarse a sus manos con fuerza, tal vez con demasiada, hasta que la visión de ella en una bola de fuego pase. Cuando lo hace, se queda totalmente vacío de energía, temblando aún más que antes.

—Vamos a la cama, Peeta. Necesitas descansar.

Él niega con la cabeza. Necesita ducharse, quitarse la pintura y el sudor, tal vez comer algo, algo caliente. No, mejor algo frío, demasiado calor para el día. Pero ni se ve con la capacidad de quedarse de pie demasiado tiempo él solo, menos en la ducha, ni se cree capaz de mantener algo en el estómago en esas circunstancias. Así que, a pesar de todo, se deja poner de pie y guiar hasta su habitación. Katniss le tumba sobre la cama, le tapa con las sábanas hasta la cintura, abre la ventana a pesar del sol y le refresca un poco con la toalla por los brazos y el cuello. Cuando se va a levantar para irse, Peeta la coge de la mano.

—No te vayas. Quédate.

Ella titubea durante un momento. Peeta la ve mirar hacia la puerta, indecisa, pero al final se sienta en el borde de la cama, levanta un poco las sábanas para meter las piernas debajo, y se tumba a su lado. Por un momento él espera que ella haga como en los viejos tiempos, que se acurruque contra él, que apoye la cabeza en el hombro y lo abrace por la cintura, para él poder hundir la nariz en su pelo y oler los pinos y la humedad del bosque a primera hora de la mañana. Pero ella se queda a un lado, casi sin tocarle, como si en la cama necesitaran unas reglas diferentes en cuanto a intimidad que en el sofá días atrás. Tal vez sea así. Él lo acepta sin decir nada, cierra los ojos y escucha con atención su respiración, imitándola, hasta que se queda dormido.

Cuando despierta es la hora de comer, está solo en la cama y sube un olor agradable desde el piso de abajo, probablemente la comida. Tiene los brazos doloridosy la tela protectora de la prótesis de metal le roza el muñón, lleva demasiado tiempo conectada a su cuerpo, pero aún así se levanta y baja a la cocina con el estómago rugiéndole.

No se da cuenta hasta un par de horas después. La casa no huele a nada más que a harina y pan caliente, y al jabón que usa para limpiar el taller de arte de vez en cuando. Nada de pintura, ni aguarrás, como horas antes.

Con la sospecha creciendo dentro de él, sale de la cocina y sube hasta el segundo piso. La puerta de la habitación está cerrada, como él siempre lo deja, pero sabe que algo ha pasado en cuanto se acerca y no huele como siempre. Dentro, la ventana está abierta de par en par aireando el taller que está prácticamente vacío. Lo único que se ha salvado han sido algunos viejos cuadros, los que hizo antes del Vasallaje, y los pocos que se pudo permitir crear antes de entrar a los Juegos y que le acompañaron en su mudanza a la Aldea de los Vencedores. Pero no hay caballetes, ni maletines de pinturas, ni brochas, ni frascos de cristal, ni botes de pigmentos, ni aceites, ni barniz. Sólo un par de viejas sábanas en un rincón arrugadas con las que solía cubrir el suelo y pinturas cercanas mientras trabajaba.

No la oye, a Katniss es casi imposible oírla caminar, pero la siente. Se le pone el vello de los brazos de punta y siente un dolor punzante en la sien. No está siendo una buena semana para él, ni un buen par de años en realidad, y lo último que necesita es que, después de todo, ella termine traicionándolo de esa manera. Como si el Capitolio no hubiera intentado, y lo hubiera conseguido, llevarse tanto de él, como para encima que también lo quiera hacer ella.

—¿Dónde están mis cosas? —se da la vuelta y la mira. Ella no baja la mirada, siempre desafiante—. ¿Dónde-están?

—Guardadas —ella se cruza de brazos y le fulmina con la mirada—. Las tenemos guardadas hasta nueva orden.

—¿Tenemos? —Peeta no sabe si reír o gritar. Siente una furia no del todo desconocida recorriéndole las venas—. ¿Tú y quién más? ¿Haymitch? Hay días que apenas consigo sacarte un par de palabras ¿y ahora resulta que formas planes con él a mis espaldas? ¿Hasta nueva orden?

—Sí. Deberías oír las conversaciones entre ese borracho y yo, contamos hasta chistes –ella frunce aún más el ceño y habla con voz baja, casi en un susurro—. No te viste, Peeta, lo cerca que estabas del fuego.

—Tenía que quemarlas. Tenía que quemarlas, Katniss. No lo comprendes, pero tenía que quemarlas, tenía que verlas arder —Peeta se pasa las manos por el pelo, poniéndoselo de punta, y da un par de pasos por la habitación—. No podía soportar tenerlas aquí dentro. Se lo llevaron todo. Ya las viste. Ni siquiera me queda eso. Era de lo poco que tenía y ya ni siquiera lo tengo.

Katniss le entiende. Katniss sabe lo que le pasa porque ella también se siente así, la mayoría de los días, la mayor parte del tiempo. Haber perdido lo poco que tenía le impide levantarse muchas mañanas y funcionar como cualquier persona normal. El único que consigue hacerla reaccionar es él. Por supuesto que sabe de lo que habla.

Él sigue murmurando sobre aberraciones y mutos y Katniss no le presta atención. Se acerca a él y sin avisar le da una patada en la pierna izquierda que le hace tambalearse. Hay un sonido hueco, de su bota contra el metal ahogado por la tela de algodón del pantalón, pero es suficiente para que Peeta se detenga y la mire.

—Cuando te cortaron la pierna, ¿saliste al día siguiente corriendo con la prótesis? —Peeta la observa confundido, pero niega con la cabeza.

—Tuve que utilizar un bastón durante las primeras semanas, ¿no… no te acuerdas?

Katniss resopla y se gira de golpe hacia el único mueble que hay en la habitación. Del primer cajón saca un cuaderno y una caja de lápices, y se los da a Peeta con un golpe en el pecho.

—Pues ahora tendrás que volver a aprender a gatear antes de correr hacia esos óleos, genio.

Y sin más, se va.

Peeta observa el cuaderno en sus manos y lo reconoce enseguida: es su cuaderno de bocetos, el que le regaló su padre en su cumpleaños antes de los Juegos. Está a medio llenar, con dibujos a lápiz y en colores. Hay flores, árboles, el cartel de la panadería de la familia, y hasta el cerdo que su madre se empeñó en comprar años atrás. También hay personas: algunas las reconoce, como a Delly y su hermano, su propio padre, Madge y Katniss, y otras no, como ese hombre de manos deformadas por la artritis o la mujer bajita y regordeta con un delantal lleno de manchas indescifrables y el pelo recogido en un moño en la nuca. Le resultan familiares pero es incapaz de ponerles nombre, y se rinde de intentar recordar. Tal vez algún día.

Suspira lentamente y abre el cuaderno por el último dibujo que realizó. Es de Katniss, durmiendo en su cama cuando se lesionó el tobillo saltando por encima de la valla, la muy cafre. Se le escapaban los mechones de pelo de la trenza y tenía las mejillas ruborizadas del calor de las mantas. Peeta apenas recuerda esos momentos, sólo vagamente. Le suena haberse quedado mirándola durante horas, algo posible viendo el nivel de detalle del dibujo, pero le gustaría poder recordarlo todo: la luz del sol colándose entre las cortinas, el olor de la medicina que la señora Everdeen la obligaba a tomar, el tacto de las sábanas cuando ella se descubría y él temía que pasara frío.

Se toma su consejo en serio y empieza desde el principio. Se siente otra vez niño, cuando pintaba en los márgenes de los cuadernos en el colegio, en los papeles rotos que utilizaban para envolver el pan y los bollos en la panadería, en las hojas finales del libro de cuentas de su padre.

Se sienta en las escaleras del porche delantero de su casa y pinta lo que ve. Las flores que crecen a un lado del camino entre malas hierbas y muñeco que olvidó uno de sus nuevos y pequeños vecinos al lado de la fuente que hay en medio de la Aldea. La propia fuente, rota, aunque en su dibujo está entera y soltando un chorro hacia el cielo creando el arcoiris. Katniss le ha dejado sólo lápices de carboncillo, pero él se las ingenia para darle tonos distintos de gris para los colores. Recuerda a los morflings del Distrito 6 en el Vasallaje, demasiado vacíos por dentro y llenos de color por fuera, y se promete seguir intentando conseguir el tono de añil y violeta para hacerles justicia.

Hay días que Katniss se sienta junto a él y le mira pintar. Frunce el ceño cuando dibuja a _Buttercup_, que dormita en los arbustos de prímulas bajo el sol y con una abeja dándole vueltas por la nariz. Dice que _Buttercup_ es demasiado feo y no se merece que lo dibuje. Él sólo se ríe y sigue detallando la cicatriz sobre su pata y la oreja rota a la mitad.

Al principio no es fácil. Las líneas no son lo rectas que deberían, o no son lo suficientemente curvas, o son temblorosas, o los modelos se mueven demasiado rápidamente y es incapaz de ponerles las sombras apropiadas.

El muñeco de tela tiene un brazo más gordo que otro, pero cuando lo intenta arreglar le parece mucho más fino y termina tachándolo y volviendo a empezar desde el principio. El segundo intento no va mucho mejor, pero en el tercero consigue hacer los dos brazos iguales, un poco desproporcionados, pero se contenta con eso.

La fuente es tan grande para dibujar que para cuando quiere terminar el sol se ha movido demasiado y no sabe si es el cambio de luz lo que no hace el dibujo realista o es que la fuente se mueve por sí misma y ha cambiado de postura. Sabe que es imposible, pero a estas alturas duda de cualquier cosa.

_Buttercup_ le sale más gordo de lo que es, y Katniss se ríe. Es la primera vez que Peeta se alegra de fallar en un dibujo. Ambos saben que a Prim le hubiera gustado verlo redondo como una bola en vez de con las costillas marcadas, pero ninguno de los dos lo dice.

Hay días que Katniss no se ve con fuerzas para salir de la cama. Pesadillas por la noche, un mal día de caza, o simplemente le gana la tristeza y lo mucho que echa de menos a los suyos. Esos días, Peeta la sigue hasta su dormitorio, se sienta en el suelo y se hacen compañía silenciosa. A veces él intenta contarle anécdotas sobre sus vecinos, los niños que se paran delante de su casa curioseando lo que sea que esté horneando, Sae obligándolo a acompañarla hasta el tren de suministros, porque ella ya no tiene la espalda para cargar el peso de los alimentos, aunque sí para ir cada día a sus casas a asegurarse de que tienen la despensa llena y regañarlos si no, o cuando tuvo que ir a forzar la puerta de Haymitch porque el borracho no había salido de su casa en tres días y empezaba a preocuparse.

Pero la mayor parte del tiempo él se lleva su cuaderno de bocetos y dibuja a Katniss, como en días pasados, o dibuja el paisaje que se ve desde su ventana, los rayos del sol a través de las cortinas, la puerta que siempre dejan entreabierta y por la que se cuela _Buttercup_ si lleva mucho tiempo sin verlos.

Los dibujos poco a poco vuelven a ser lo que eran. Él tiene menos pesadillas, ella pasa menos tiempo aislándose en su miseria, él la obliga a comer más y ella hasta le pide esos bollos de queso que Peeta le hace cuando se siente especialmente melancólica. Los días se van haciendo más cortos y las noches más largas, pero él pierde un poco el miedo a la oscuridad y apenas deja una vela encendida cuando duerme solo en su casa. Cuando ella lo necesita, deja una en su ventana, y Peeta va hacia allí sabiendo que ninguno de los dos necesitará luz esa noche. Cuando él tiene retrocesos deja las ventanas abiertas para que corra el aire, para oír sin problemas los sonidos de la noche y convencerse de que no está en una celda bajo el suelo sin luz ni ventilación ni rodeado de gritos y llantos. Empieza a dejar también las puertas abiertas. Ella no se limita a llamarle un par de veces y darse por vencida; entra en su casa, aunque sea por la ventana, le enciende las luces y le pone el cuaderno de dibujo en la mano.

Un día llega un paquete especial desde el Capitolio. Katniss se lo pone en las manos junto con su estuche de lápices de colores. Ella no ha comido mucho ese día, tal vez por los nervios y la anticipación, pero ya se encargará él de obligarle a comer algo a media tarde.

—Yo escribo y tú dibujas. ¿Te parece?

El resto de pinturas volverán con el tiempo. El barniz, el aguarrás, el aceite y los pigmentos volverán a invadir el taller, junto con los lienzos y los caballetes. Katniss incluso le regalará uno portátil que pueda llevarse al lago y poder pintar el atardecer sobre las tranquilas aguas. Pero en aquel momento Peeta se contenta con sentarse en el suelo del salón de su casa, con Katniss tumbada en el sofá a su lado envuelta en una manta observándolo trabajar, dibujando una pequeña niña de trenzas rubias abrazando una cabra que le lame la mejilla. No tiene un modelo en el que fijarse, boceta con las oportunas indicaciones de Katniss, y cuando coge las pinturas amarillas y marrones por primera vez después de tanto le tiembla un poco la mano, pero al final la satisfacción le invade por dentro.

El primer cuadro que pinta con óleos, la vista que hay desde la roca de los bosques, lo cuelga en el salón de la casa de Katniss sin su permiso. Al día siguiente se lo encuentra en su propio salón, sobre la repisa de la chimenea, con Katniss subida a una silla clavando una alcayata en la pared.

—En mi casa se va a llenar de polvo. Y _Buttercup_ no aprecia el arte.

Ella se encoge de hombros, pero Peeta sonríe, con ganas de pintar cien cuadros más y volver a llenarse el pelo de pintura. No necesitarán más velas ni más hogueras, ni limitarse el uno al otro para no volverse locos. Se dejan hacer, se dejan ser, y eso es suficiente.


End file.
